This invention relates to an operating mechanism for a closure member such as a door, a gate, a window or the like.
Mechanisms which operate closure members are widely known. To date those mechanisms that prevent the opening of a door/gate/window usually incorporate worm and wheel gearing systems. Worm and wheel gearing systems at this level of motor shaft power (50 to 375 watts) is ineffective due to the high gear teeth rubbing speeds. To overcome this problem a larger motor and a sealed oil filled gear box are required.
The invention set out herein utilises a different locking technique which allows the use of a smaller motor and no gear box to achieve the same useful result as a worm and wheel drive system at considerably less expense.